leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mewtwo (Adventures)
|nature=Quiet |epnum=PS016 |epname=Tauros the Tyrant |catchepnum=PS035 |catchepname=And Mewtwo... Three! |prevonum=150 |noevo=incap |released=yes |releaseep=PS162 |releasename=Heckled by Hitmontop |media=special |current=Pokémon Village |va=no }} Mewtwo (Japanese: ミュウツー) is a Legendary Pokémon cloned from and made from the cells of Mew and Blaine in the Pokémon Adventures manga. History Mewtwo made its first appearance in Tauros the Tyrant, where spots its still-unfinished body floating inside a tank. Red overhears Team Rocket scientist Blaine talking about how there was not enough genetic material in Mew's cell to complete the body. Later, Mewtwo is eventually finished, but it turns on its creators and escapes. Mewtwo then proceeded to go on a rampage in Cerulean City, where it would be nicknamed the "Monster of Cerulean City." Red decided to pursue Mewtwo after learning of its powers and found it inside the Cerulean Cave. Upon entering, Mewtwo attacks Red with a tornado made of psychic energy. Red is saved by Blaine, who reveals that he was a member of Team Rocket and created Mewtwo. Blaine reveals that because he did not have enough of Mew's cells, he was forced to use his own cells to finish Mewtwo's body. However, a few of Mewtwo's cells found their way into his own arm, which gave the two the ability to sense one another. Despite this ability, Blaine stated that he would eventually die from Mewtwo's cells taking over his body. Blaine attempts to sacrifice himself by charging straight at Mewtwo in an attempt to kill it, but they both survive the attack. Angered from the attack, Mewtwo begins going on the offensive, forcing Red to try and defend himself. The battle ends when Red sends Pika hurtling down Mewtwo's twister with a Master Ball inside his mouth. With Mewtwo captured, Blaine notices that the pain in his arm subsided, which meant that Mewtwo was willing to start over with its creator. In the , Mewtwo makes its first appearance in Purrrr-sian, floating inside a tank, asleep. When visits Cinnabar Island, she encounters Blaine and Mewtwo training together for their upcoming battle against the villainous Elite Four. At Cerise Island, Mewtwo teamed up with Blaine and Yellow to battle the leader of the Elite Four, Lance. Despite Mewtwo's power, Lance's Pokémon proved to be equally as powerful as it. During the battle, Blaine reveals that Mewtwo is unable to fight very far from Blaine or else it will put a lot of strain on their bodies. In addition to this, Mewtwo can only remain outside of its Master Ball for three minutes before it has to return. Having no choice, Blaine has Mewtwo target Lance's s so that he cannot release the rest of his Pokémon. Mewtwo manages to destroy the Ultra Balls' releasing mechanism, but Lance reveals that his other Pokémon were outside the entire time, making the attack useless. The attack proves to be too much for Blaine and he collapses. Despite this, Mewtwo continues to attack Lance with the intention of putting its life on the line. Lance manages to stop Mewtwo when he points out that by continuing to battle, Blaine will eventually die from the strain as well. Not willing to kill its Trainer, Mewtwo forcefully sends itself back into its Master Ball. In the , Mewtwo is left in Blaine's laboratory while Blaine participates in the Pokémon League's opening ceremony with the other Gym Leaders of Kanto and Johto. When Blaine meets up with the legendary and becomes its partner in Heckled by Hitmontop, Blaine asks it to use its healing flames to heal his arm and sever the link he has with Mewtwo. Once Entei does so, Mewtwo immediately leaves Cinnabar Island, now a free Pokémon. During the , Mewtwo makes a reappearance as an ally, and is shown to be capable of communicating through telepathy. It first reappears in It Takes Patience, Knowledge and a Really Quick Beedrill, where it reveals that it had rescued the injured Lorelei after her defeat at the hands of Sird. Although Red is initially confused as to why Mewtwo had shown up, Mewtwo reveals that it wishes to fight with Red against Team Rocket. Mewtwo reveals that after leaving its master, Blaine, it gained the ability to speak through telepathy, but only to those it trusts, such as , Red, and Blaine. Red accepts Mewtwo as his ally, much to the shock of and . They travel to Trainer Tower, where Team Rocket's base of operations is located. Although a group of under Sird's control attempt to attack and stop the group, Mewtwo easily swats them away with its powerful technique. Upon landing on the Trainer Tower's roof, Blue and Green are fooled by holograms of their kidnapped loved ones and are grabbed by mechanical arms when they attempt to save them. Mewtwo manages to save the two with its spoon and takes the three down to another level of the building. Upon arriving, Mewtwo uses its abilities to help locate and Green's parents. The group is soon attacked by who has an army of clones—called the Deoxys Duplicates—under his command. While the others face the clones, Mewtwo goes to directly attack Giovanni. Mewtwo uses telepathy to communicate with Giovanni, but only because it wants Giovanni to feel its wrath. Mewtwo attempts to attack, but the Deoxys Duplicates step in to defend Giovanni. Mewtwo tells Giovanni that it refuses to let Team Rocket use Deoxys for their evil plans like they almost did with itself. When Giovanni explains Deoxys's origins and how it's under his complete control, Mewtwo becomes enraged. Noting how powerful Mewtwo can be, Giovanni has the Trainer Tower's computer, R, cover Mewtwo in a specialized armor. Called the "M2 Bind", the armor is designed to restrict its powers. With the M2 Bind surrounding its body, Mewtwo is unable to move while Giovanni makes his escape. Eventually, Mewtwo comes up with a plan and tells Red, Blue, and Green have their Pokémon fire off , , and , at the exact same time from different directions. The moves' types cancel each other out before hitting Mewtwo, thus eliminating any pain Mewtwo would feel. Now free, Mewtwo takes the chance to destroy R by cleaving the Trainer Tower in two with its spoon. With Blue and Green too tired to continue, Mewtwo leaves with Red to chase after Giovanni. They arrive at the Team Rocket airship, which has turned into a stadium. Red proposes a challenge with him and Mewtwo against Giovanni and Deoxys. After agreeing, the two Pokémon begin a fierce battle. Although seemingly evenly matched, Deoxys's ability to change its Formes gives it a major advantage over Mewtwo. Eventually, the battle is decided when Mewtwo fires an attack directly at Deoxys's core, severely injuring it and rendering it unable to battle. Despite this victory, the airship ages out of control when Carr goes crazy and announces his plan to crash it into Vermilion City and blow it up with his ten . To protect his friends, Red tells the newly-befriended Deoxys to send Mewtwo and everyone else on board the airship to safety via a black hole. Eventually, Mewtwo, with an unconscious Yellow in its arms, lands near Vermilion City. After the airship lands safely, Mewtwo is the only one to notice that it was actually Mew who stopped it from crashing. Realizing that since it was cloned from Mew's eyelash, it now has a something to chase its roots back to and thanks Deoxys for the sharing the same sentiments, as well as the battle they had. After Deoxys leaves, a severely-injured Sird returns with the intent of recapturing Deoxys. She grabs a Poké Ball and shoots a beam at Deoxys, but Mewtwo, Red, Blue, Green, and jump in the way of it. Although the five Dex holders are turned to stone, Mewtwo was not. What had happened to Mewtwo at the climax of the FireRed & LeafGreen chapter was unknown until Sird's reappearance at the end of this chapter. She reveals that the reason for the Pokédex holders' petrifaction was because Mewtwo had clashed with the Pokémon she was intending to use on Deoxys, . Mewtwo was revealed to have continued chasing Sird after the Pokédex holders' petrifaction, but eventually lost her. After a long absence, it is revealed that Mewtwo had become the protector of the Pokémon Village. When Team Flare arrived and began abducting the Pokémon at the village, Mewtwo confronted them in battle. In Yveltal Steals, when and Blue arrive at the village to stop Team Flare once and for all, they find Mewtwo in battle with Lysandre, who manipulates Mewtwo into battling X and Blue so that it may be weakened enough to be captured. Despite having battled together, Blue's attempt to get Mewtwo to recognize him ends in failure. During the battle, Mewtwo attacks X and Blue, but redirects the attack towards Lysandre to hit him instead. Mewtwo then proceeds to Mega Evolve into Mega Mewtwo Y. As Mewtwo battles Lysandre's Pokémon, Blue notices another person in the distance who was responsible for Mega Evolving Mewtwo. The person in question turns out to be none other than Blaine. Lysandre proceeds to summon Essentia to his aid, having her use to attack everyone. Zygarde's greatly weakens Blaine, forcing Mewtwo to revert to its regular form. As Zygarde prepares to attack again, Blaine has Mewtwo switch Mega Stones in order for it to Mega Evolve into Mega Mewtwo X. Blaine reveals that due to their unique bond, Mewtwo is able to Mega Evolve more than once per battle. Mewtwo attempts to hold Zygarde back, but is unable to defend itself from Zygarde's . The attack hits Blaine and Mewtwo, knocking them both out. Mewtwo later wakes up in time to defeat Lysandre's Pyroar before it could interfere with X's attempt to defeat Zygarde. Personality and characteristics Upon Mewtwo's debut, the Genetic Pokémon was very violent and dangerous to approach, often going on rampages, earning it the nickname the "Monster of Cerulean City." After being captured by Blaine Mewtwo calmed down, willing to start over with its . During the , Mewtwo was shown to have the ability of communicating through telepathy, but only with humans that it trusts. The Genetic Pokémon also questions its existence in the world and was grateful to discover that it was made from 's eyelash, having something to chase its roots back to. Mewtwo is a powerful battler, easily making its way through a group of and was able to battle against Lance's Pokémon even while hindered by its connection to Blaine. Mewtwo is also able to hold its own against other Legendary Pokémon, winning its fight against and keeping up with Lysandre's . Mewtwo is a caring Pokémon, standing up for those who need help. Mewtwo had become the protector of the Pokémon Village and was willing to risk massive damage to help the Kanto Pokédex holders fight and . It also has a strong bond with Blaine, willing to sacrifice its life to help Blaine while also backing down from fights if it puts Blaine's life in danger. Their strong bond also allows Mewtwo to Mega Evolve multiple times during battle. Mega Evolutions Moves used mod 7}}|0=Mewtwo Psywave Tornado Adventures|1=Mewtwo spoon|2=Mewtwo fork|3=Mewtwo Barrier Adventures|4=Mewtwo Recover Adventures|5=Mewtwo Psystrike Adventures|6=Mega Mewtwo X Adventures}}.png|Using mod 7}}|0=Psywave tornado|1=Psywave spoon|2=Psywave fork|3=Barrier|4=Recover|5=Psystirke|6=Psywave as Mega Mewtwo X}}}} Trivia * After its reappearance in the , Mewtwo's personality was altered, making it similar to the introduced in Mewtwo Strikes Back. ** In It Takes Patience, Knowledge and a Really Quick Beedrill, Mewtwo was revealed to have gained the ability to speak through telepathy. ** In the same round, Mewtwo even quotes the Japanese title of Mewtwo Returns in the Japanese version. ** The M2 Bind that was used to restrain Mewtwo in Meet Deoxys, and Deoxys, and Deoxys, and... resembles the one worn by in The Battle of the Badge. ** In Phew for Mew, it was revealed that Mewtwo was cloned from Mew's eyelash. Related articles * Mew (Adventures) * Mewtwo Project Category:Pokémon Adventures characters (Pokémon) Category:Team Rocket's Pokémon Category:Red's Pokémon Category:Blaine's Pokémon Category:Released Pokémon de:Mewtu (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:Mewtwo (Pocket Monsters Special) fr:Mewtwo (Pocket Monsters Special) it:Mewtwo (La Grande Avventura) ja:ミュウツー (ポケットモンスターSPECIAL) zh:超梦（特别篇）